Star Fox: Lylat's Own
by XxSanitariumxX
Summary: Having just been saved by the famous mercenary team, Star Fox, young Krystal soon finds a reverence for the team and what they stand for. Deciding she wants to become a member of such a high moral standing team, the young vixen works hard to prove herself in the eyes of not just Star Fox, but also herself.
1. Welcome Aboard

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey everyone! Yet another story I'm throwing out here. I've had this idea for a long while now, yet for some reason I can't think of anything to do with it. So... I'm letting ya'll decide what happens! Where should the story go from here? I know you may have read the story syniops but to hell with it. What do YOU want out of this story? Some things of note, Kat will be very much the way she was in Male Stripper, though less of a deviant. I'm hoping to keep this one short, around 6-10 chapters so let's make the best thing out of it that we can. I'm open to any and all ideas, so after you read this, throw out what wish to happen and I'll get back to you. Though, anons won't be contacted simply because I can't. So anyways, hope you enjoy and let's see where this takes us.**_

The body of the vulpine was damp and glistened with sweat. His thick burly arm wiped his brow before returning to his side and resumed pumping back and forth. The fox's chest rose and fell in a practiced rhythm. In front of him was a hovering hologram of three words above three numbers. Looking down at the words and numbers, the fox saw that he had been running for almost an hour and he was fast approaching ten miles. He wasn't tired, at least not yet, but he was sweating profusely making him feel very much in need of a shower.

The bright red tod slowed to a walk as the treadmill came to a halt. Stepping off of the treadmill, the vulpine began to walk out of the gym, grabbing a towel off the rack by the door as he left. Wearing only a pair of dark green shorts and a white but very wet wife beater shirt, the fox wiped himself down with the towel from head to waist. By the time he was done he had reached his room and threw the towel into the hamper, barely making the shot as it hung off the side.

As he walked to the bathroom door, his ears twitched. From the other side of the door, he could hear the shower running and a small delightful humming just under it.

'_Oh damn it all! How do I keep forgetting this is her room now?'_ He thought to himself as he turned to leave.

"Hello? Fox? Is that you?" A woman's voice asked from inside the shower.

At the sound of her voice, the tod froze in his tracks. His mind erupted in thoughts and questions, mostly pertaining to how she knew he was there even though he didn't make a sound loud enough to make it over the droning of the shower.

"Y-Yeah! Sorry, I forgot that this was your room," Fox called back, his ear flicked when he heard the shower turn off. "I'll just leave now, no need to-"

The bathroom door opened and a wall of steam gushed out. Through the steam walked a wet figure draped in a white towel. The figure was of a feminine beauty and perfect in every way. Her legs were toned and her hips were flawlessly curved. Even with the towel covering her from breast to mid-thigh, her supple womanly curves were blatantly visible. Yet despite her large breasts, perfect legs, and curvy hips, what caught Fox most of all was her gorgeous visage. Her eyes were deeper and bluer than any ocean, her face almost shined as her snow white fur complimented the cobalt fur, and her hair just barely made it to her eyes giving her a sultry look at times.

He must have been staring with a stupid look on his face because the vixen put a paw to her lips and giggled. "By all means, Fox, stay. This _is_ your room after all."

Swallowing hard, Fox managed to force out a reply. "I shouldn't… I-I-I need a shower."

The blue vixen stepped aside and waved a hand to the bathroom, "It's open."

Fox's jaw clenched and the heavenly smells of her shampoos assaulted his curious nose. For a moment, he thought of the two of them together in the shower, their wet bodies pressing against one another in a heated burst of passion. He often thought of her in such lewd acts with himself, but he tried to refrain from it. It wasn't that he didn't like thinking of her, but for some odd reason, whenever he did, it was almost like she knew. Even now, her face began to blush and she drew the towel a little higher to cover her breasts better.

"Uh… thanks, but I'll take one in my quarters," Fox murmured and headed for the door. "If you need anything, just call for me or first mate Monroe."

"I-I will," Krystal stuttered, clearly a little rattled by something, but what, the vulpine could only speculate.

Feeling like a complete ass, Fox walked towards the elevator down the hall. Pressing the button, the vulpine shuffled around impatiently. Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing, in his opinion, the second most beautiful woman on his ship.

The pink feminine beauty was none other than his first mate, Katt Monroe. Though she looked soft and vulnerable with her pink fur, Fox had witnessed many ass kicking fights won by the rather dangerous feline. She was smart, deadly, and not to be messed with. A perfect choice for the role as second in command.

"Well hey there, little-man," Katt purred, her eyes drifting over the rather exposed body of the vulpine.

"Afternoon, Katt," Fox grunted, obviously a little irked by her pet name she had given him.

The vulpine stepped into the elevator and pressed a button. As the doors closed, Fox glanced over to the still purring feline and felt a little inept as she stood a good two inches taller than him, hence the nickname. It wasn't necessarily fair, considering she was only five foot ten inches tall while he was five eight, but the name stuck when she walked up to him and couldn't stop laughing.

"What's got you all hot and sweaty?" Katt asked very slyly.

'_Here we go,'_ Fox groaned mentally as he readied for a dozen innuendos and accusations involving him and the Cerinian refugee they picked up on Sauria.

"I just got done working out-"

"Working out that Krystal girl, I bet!" Katt laughed and slapped Fox's back. "It's been a while since your last girlfriend, I hope you were easy on her, for her sake!"

"I did not have marital relations with that vixen," he said as dryly as possible.

"I should hope not, tiger," Katt giggled. "You practically run through a girl in the first week, and that sweet little thing looks delicate. Do you want my advice?"

'_Considering I'm going to get it even if I say no, no matter how asinine it is…'_

"Do you like this girl?"

The doors to the elevator opened with a small ding. It took all of his reserve to not bolt out and make for his quarters. His window of opportunity disappeared however, when first mate Monroe depressed the close doors button, trapping them both inside.

"I admit, she is _very_ attractive and…" Fox took a deep breath, "I'm a bit infatuated."

The audible purr of the feline grew even louder, "Sounds like somebody has a crush."

Flaring his ears and folding his arms, Fox grunted out, "You said you had advice."

"Well," Katt said clearing her throat and releasing the close doors button, "this girl is an exotic native. Our records show little to no information about her planet, and we know even less about her in general. Just take it slow. Get her to open up to you by just being yourself, and not that little spastic thirteen year old seeing his first pair of breasts you become around women."

Fox's ears perked at her advice. Normally Katt gave horrible, terrible advice which made gambling with her a disaster. Yet for one of the first few times the vulpine had known the feline, something tangible came out of her mouth.

"Wow, Katt. That's… actually pretty good-"

"And once she opens them legs, just give her that hot fox dick like, UH! UH! UH! UH!" Katt began moaning at the top of her lungs while thrusting her hips.

"Goodbye, Katt," grunted the vulpine, stepping off the elevator, all the while, the feline still thrusting and moaning but also mimicking Krystal's voice.

"Oh Fox! Oh Fox! Take me! Put this tribal girl in her place! Fuck me like your own personal-" Katt managed to say before the elevator continued downwards to the rec room.

'_I swear, if I had a credit for every time she spoke out of her ass, I could have retired within a week of first meeting her.'_

Shaking off the feline's bad advice in favor of the actual advice, Fox stepped into his quarters. Since he let his room to the vixen sleeping two floors above him, he was sleeping in a much smaller and less decorated room. His new room only had a bed, a desk, a chair, and a dresser for clothes whereas his old room had all the comforts of home. Grabbing some of the clean clothes piled up on his bed, Fox headed to the shower.

'_For what didn't sound like sex noises, what she said was pretty sound,' _Fox thought as the hot water coursed down his body and through his bright red fur.

In the Lylat system, foxes were often a rare sight, and red foxes were even rarer. Due to their race wide reverence as beautiful, exotic, and extremely high sex drive, people of all races wanted a fox for a mate. This led to fewer and fewer fox kits as male and female foxes began finding mates in species they were unable to produce children with. The only place where foxes were a common occurrence, was Fox's home world, Papetoon, but even that was a lowly populated colony on the fringe of known space.

Fox had traveled all over the galaxy and he had only met a handful of foxes in his travels, and none of them were the bright orange and white he was. His underfur, which started at his muzzle, trailed down to his neck, covered his chest, crept down past his waist, and stopped mid inner thigh was all a soft downy white. Many a time he was complimented on its softness and plush by a lover of the past. The rest of his fur, the bright red-orange, was thicker and much more fur like. It would shine in any light and gave him a handsome glow.

With his shower done, Fox stepped out and started to dry himself off. The question of what to do about the blue vixen was still stuck in his mind. On the one hand he wanted to be chivalrous and help a fellow spacer in need, but the other part of him would not let her amazing beauty out of his thoughts. Everything about her screamed sexy, even Katt couldn't stop staring at first.

Krystal was the closest thing to the epitome of feminine perfection. Her whole body was shaped to be both parts equal sexy and dangerous, her beautiful face put ancient gods of myth to shame, and the natural blue of her fur and eyes captivated his every heartbeat. She had a powerful effect on the vulpine, and whether she knew it or not, all she had to do was wrap him around her little finger and he'd be forever tied.

'_This is insane!'_ Fox thought hours later as he lie in bed, the sultry vixen still plaguing his mind. _'I can't get her out of my head! Every time I close my eyes, there she is! I just wish I could talk to her without looking like a complete ass, or eye fucking her at the very least.'_

Fox grunted in disgust with himself when the thought of the blue vixen on all fours in front of him leapt through his mind. At first he attempted to expel the fantasy from his mind, but then he saw what he was doing and how much it was affecting her. Her body was trembling as it struggled to keep itself up under her own weight. Every movement of Fox's body reverberated through her own and caused her to gasp and moan with delight.

The man's hand slowly reached down towards his pants before being yanked back up.

"No! No, not again," he barked. Fox walked over to the sink beside the toilet and shower, splashing himself with ice cold water. "She's different."

Not knowing exactly what he meant by that, Fox decided to get his mind off of things, and what better way than to make dinner?

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" The melodious voice of Katt Monroe sang from the other side of the door.

Despite the permission, the blue vixen still hesitated. She adjusted her T-shirt as her shoulder had once again started to fall out. The shirt was on loan from the captain, Fox McCloud, as she had only one set of clothes and he couldn't look at her without turning into a red, stuttering mess.

"Oh, Krystal!" The pink feline purred once Krystal stepped in. "I was just talking about you, don't worry, it was all good things."

A small smile formed on the blue vixen's pink lips. Her hands fidgeted in front of her by her waist for a moment as she worked up the courage to ask a question.

"K-Katt? What is it exactly you're doing?"

Katt smirked and tilted her head, "What? Never seen someone suspended in zero gravity before? Well to be honest, I've been having some back problems of late. I was in orbit whenever Fox was on Dino Planet and all that sitting has given me some kinks. This is the only thing that helps."

Krystal stepped around the queen sized, pink bed. "I could help you, give you a massage." Krystal offered.

'_God I hope she's coming on to me.'_

It took all of Krystal's restraint not to recoil at that mental comment. If there was one thing she was not used to, it was all the constant sexual thoughts these Lylatians had. Even the women seemed to find her attractive and imagine them both in lewd situations.

"A massage? Well that'd be greatly appreciated," said Katt, her disobedience of gravity coming to an end and she gently landed on her padded feet. "Only, I need something to eat before I starve. Would you like something, too?"

Krystal gave a very sweet and innocent smile, "I wouldn't want to intrude," she said as her stomach betrayed just how hungry she really was.

Katt grinned, "C'mon. We'll have Fox make us something."

"Please, I wouldn't want to-"

"Krystal," Katt grunted as she gave the vixen a very serious look, "you're cute and all, but you're far too timid. There's three reasons Fox was put in this universe, to save planets, kill bad guys, and make me dinner. Now let's go eat before I waste away!"

Krystal followed close behind the feline without saying a word. Every step she took she feared of stepping on someone's toes, in both walking, and being aboard the Great Fox. She was a guest, a refugee, saved from the planet Sauria only because of the kindness of one man's heart. Not many people would save a vagabond like her, and even fewer wouldn't take advantage of her. The thoughts were there yes, but Krystal could never sense even an inkling of wickedness in Fox's or even Katt's mind, though the latter was often quite mischievous.

"You're awful quiet there, cutie. What's on your mind?" Katt purred, nudging her gently.

Krystal shook her head. "I've been thinking. There's no chance that I'll be able to repay Fox or you in this lifetime. You've given me so-"

Katt groaned, "Look, kid. It's what we do, it's what Star Fox does! We're the good guys, the shining ray of light for all of Lylat! Besides, the day that we can't rescue gorgeous vixens from certain death, feed them, and house them, is the day I quit."

At that moment, a new and even greater sense of reverence for Katt and Fox was born. It didn't seem possible, but now her idols seemed to shine all the brighter and she thanked her gods that she was graced to be in their presence. Now it was no longer enough to be with them, she realized that she wanted to be one of them. To be a member of Star Fox had become her new desire in life.


	2. Dinner

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Alright everyone, from what I've been able to gather, the majority of you all want to see another comedic story. That's just fine as I've been wanting to do one for a while now and not pervert it up too bad like Male Stripper started to get. So, keep the ideas coming and I'll make it so. Hope you all enjoy!**_

"FOX!" the pink feline shrieked at the top of her lungs, rattling the metallic walls of the ship and the petite vixen beside her.

Krystal yipped with fright and her ears collapsed on top of her head to lessen the power of Katt's scream. Her body also went on reflex, her hands reached up to her hurt ears, her fur bristled, and her chest began to rise and fall faster with her intensifying breathing. Krystal reached out with her telepathy, trying desperately to find the reason why Katt was suddenly so infuriated with their vulpine friend.

"WHAT!?" Fox shouted back from a room down the hall.

Katt began stomping towards the kitchen towards the red fox. Krystal squeaked like a mouse, wishing she could stop the feline and fox from fighting.

"WHERE'S MY DINNER?" she heard Katt scream followed by a loud slam.

"MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN DINNER, FATASS!" Fox roared right back.

'_No! No, please don't fight! You're friends! Please, don't-'_ Krystal silently prayed as she sprinted to the kitchen upon hearing metal clash. When she peaked around the corner however, Krystal saw that Fox was grinning ear to ear trying not to laugh, and Katt was sitting at the table slamming her fists on the table like a child with a tantrum.

"YOU'RE FAT! YOUR ASS HASN'T STOPPED JIGGLING SINCE THAT CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE YOU DRANK ON CORNERIA!"

Fox turned around and cocked an eyebrow at the feline, "For your information, my ass is as hard enough to bounce a quarter off of!" he said and smacked it to emphasize his point.

'_What is with these Lylatians?'_ Krystal thought to herself, watching a grown man and woman act as if they were little kits.

"Mmm, dat ass," Katt said and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes flashed over to the vixen standing rather awkwardly in the doorway and she said, "Krystal! Come feel this ass, it's insane!"

Both Fox and Krystal instantly became beet red under their respective red and white fur. Fox nearly dropped the pot full of water he was carrying to the stove, and Krystal wanted nothing more than to walk away and forget Katt ever asked her to do that.

"K-Krystal!" Fox gasped, his tail beginning to take a life of its own by flicking every direction it pleased.

"H-Hello, Fox," she little more than whispered.

A long awkward silence engulfed the room. Neither fox could think of what to do but luckily, or unluckily, Katt wasn't one to let an awkward silence manifest and ruin the party.

"Come on in, Krystal! Fox is making us his special spaghetti and meatballs!" Katt announced and patted the seat next to her at the table.

Despite her reservations, Krystal did as she was told and Fox quickly shuffled back to what he'd been doing. Both Fox and Krystal breathed a shared, although silent, sigh of relief that the situation had been quickly dealt with. Krystal sat in the chair while Katt purred to herself.

"Hurry up, Fox! Our guest is famished," Katt told the vulpine just as the water began to boil over and he threw the noodles in.

"It'll be just another two minutes. The garlic bread is just about done," Fox told them without taking his eyes off his work.

Despite her past reservations, Krystal was rather glad she stayed, if only for the aromatic smells of Fox's cooking putting her in a dream like haze. She hadn't smelled food quite so good in months, having lived of military grade rations in that time. Trying not to think of the last time she had a home cooked meal, Krystal instead piped up and asked.

"What's spaghetti and meatballs?"

Katt merely patted the vixen on the paw, "You'll see soon enough. When Fox cooks it though, it's orgasmic!"

'_Is sex so instilled in their culture that they actually use sexual terms in normal conversation? …Or is that just Katt?'_ the blue Cerinian wondered to herself as she silently studied her strange hosts.

Having grown up on Cerinia, to say her culture and Lylat's culture were as different as apples and oranges was an understatement. Sex was never so glorified on Cerinia. It was a more private affair, an intimate act two parties engage in when they truly loved each other and wished to bring in a new, young, precious life into the world. Yet these people of Lylat did it with each other as casually as they would kiss or hold hands! That, and it seemed to always be on everyone's mind. In the short few weeks she had been exposed to such a culture, she had discovered more about anatomy, mechanics, and positions of sex than she ever cared to know.

The sound of a plate lightly clanking in front of her, shocked the vixen. She jumped and her eyes flashed up at Fox who seemed rather conserved at the moment. Smiling meekly at him, Krystal looked down at her plate and nearly vomited. At a first glance, the spaghetti and meatballs looked like animal entrails mixed with jellied blood and chunks of meat. With the initial shock quickly wearing off, Krystal saw it was merely noodles drowned in tomato sauce and with moderate sized balls of meat.

Krystal's belly grumbled and her mouth began to salivate. Picking up her utensils however, Krystal realized she had no idea how to eat with class when it came to this dish.

'_It's okay, I'll just follow Katt's example- …perhaps maybe not,'_ Krystal thought as she looked at the appalling sight of Katt wolfing down her food like a wild animal.

Before Krystal even attempted to take her first bite, Katt hoisted up her plate and declared with a mouth full of noodles, sauce, and meat, "ANOTHER!"

Despite her past feelings of awe and respect for the feline, it was a little hard for Krystal to hold her in higher regard when chunks of food came spitting out of her mouth.

"Katt! We have a guest! At least stop acting like a living landfill and chew with your mouth closed!" scolded Fox.

Katt readied every muscle in her throat and swallowed the massive bite in one large, almost painful looking gulp. Gasping when it had all finally gone down, Katt looked at Krystal while wiping her muzzle.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten anything but rations for the past month, and dry granola bars get _really_ old, _really_ fast," Katt explained just as Fox brought her seconds.

"It's… quite alright," Krystal muttered as Fox sat across from her and Katt.

Krystal instantly perked up and watched in quiet excitement as Fox readied to eat. Taking his fork and jabbing it into the noodles and then spun it. Taking the forkful and eating it, Krystal suddenly felt capable of eating on her own. It took several tries, but Krystal finally managed to perfect her noodle spinning and brought up a decent sized bite to her muzzle. As hungry as she was, the foreign food gave her a moment of pause.

'_Oh god, please like it,'_ she heard the man's voice in her mind making her cerulean eyes dart to vulpine. She spotted Fox staring at her but the second she did, his emerald eyes quickly ran away making her smirk a little at his shyness.

'_He really wants me to enjoy this,'_ Krystal thought as she stared down at the rather tempting bite. _'Well… I'd hate to disappoint him of all people.'_

Krystal held her breath and forced the fork into her mouth. All at once the flavors hit her… and it took every ounce of her strength and willpower to not throw up on the spot. Willing her body to continue chewing, Krystal looked at Fox and gave him her best smile. The relief seeping from his mind helped ease the feeling of imminent vomiting, but only a little.

"You… you like it?" Fox asked to which she nodded.

"Of course she does, Fox!" Katt proclaimed. "You're the best cooking mama around! You'll make your husband very happy one day."

"My husband!?" Fox exclaimed, his eyes turning from Krystal to Katt.

Katt smirked at him, "Of course! Your tight young body, great skills in the kitchen, and you're obnoxious need for everything to be neat and tidy. Oh yeah. You'll be quite the prized bottom bitch- I mean wife."

"BOTTOM!? Like hell I'm the bottom!" Fox exclaimed.

While Fox and Katt argued about the mechanics of Fox's "future marriage," Krystal continued to battle against the horrible food in her mouth.

It wasn't the taste that was so revolting to her, it was the texture of it all. The noodles felt like tiny animal intestines, the sauce felt like the blood, and mixing it all together felt like she'd torn teeth first into the guts of small animal. Regardless, she refused to spit it out or let herself puke so to spare the kind fox's feelings.

'_Don't let them see. Don't be rude. Just… swallow. Just let these… disgusting noodles and sauce run down your throat and… oh god! I can't! This is absolutely revolting! It tastes just fine, but the texture makes me want to die! Poor Fox. I'm sorry I hate it! But… but this has to be done.'_

Katt and Fox wound up on the floor wrestling. Unfortunately for Fox, he was pilot first and wrestler seventh. Katt on the other hand, was captain of the female wrestling team of her high school for three years, so it was no big surprise that fox was now on the linoleum floor, face first, arms pinned to his back, and Katt grinding his butt.

"Yup, just like this, little-man," Katt laughed while the vulpine thrashed under her. "Take it like the bottom you are! UH! UH! UH!"

"KATT I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he snarled in vain. "STOP HUMPING MY ASS!"

While her two hosts did… whatever it was they were doing, Krystal picked up her plate and did something she was already very ashamed of. She took her spaghetti and dumped it all on the pink feline's plate, knowing full well that Katt wouldn't notice the extra helping. With the deed done, however, she instantly felt sick to her stomach, though not because of the food.

'_I'm sorry, Fox,'_ she thought ashamedly, shadows covering her face as she looked solemnly at the ground.

"God damn it, Katt," Fox groaned as he stood up, "I think I might have pulled something- _YIP_!"

Katt giggled ecstatically even though her hand stung from slapping Fox's ass. Just hearing the girly, foxish yip from him made any amount of sting worth it. Even Krystal was barely stifling a giggle at the vulpine's rather vixen-like yip.

"Trust me, Fox. If I wanted to hurt you, I'd do more than pull on things," Katt laughed and sat back down.

"God," Fox scowled while rolling his arm. "Take it easy next time. We're not all high school jocks that held the nerds up for their lunch money!"

Katt stopped eating mid-bite and looked at Fox, "Speaking of nerds, where's Slippy?"

Fox shrugged his shoulders making Krystal all the more curious. Who was this "Slippy?" Was he their friend? Was he also a member of Star Fox? Already expectations were forming in Krystal's mind of him, and none of them were even close to their mark.

"Slips said he was out contracting a repair crew. You know him though, standards above and beyond crazy. If we're lucky, he'll be back sometime next month," Fox grunted and then spied Krystal's empty plate. "You're done? What'd you think?"

Krystal's spine became erect and her tail bushed. She was unable to answer him, as the first bite she took was still held prisoner in her maw. Seconds began to tick by yet she was unable to coerce herself to consume it. Her eyes flashed to Fox she didn't need to be a telepath to know that his ego was riding on her answer. Clearly he had put extra love and attention into their meal to impress her, and if she told him how she really felt, it'd shatter him.

'_Do it! Just get it over! He saved your life! Don't you dare hurt him,'_ Krystal told herself and summoned every ounce of strength to swallow.

"It was… delicious, Fox!" Krystal mewled weakly.

Fox's tail instantly began to wag and she could feel relief and pride flood his mind. Even as it felt like worms and snakes slithered around inside her belly, feeling Fox's emotions soothed her upturning stomach.

"See? I told you. You're an excellent wife, sweetheart," Katt purred as Fox glared at her with the intensity of the sun.

'_Why does Fox let her insult him like that?'_ Krystal wondered to herself. _'Does he allow her to insult him because he won't fight back, or is it because they're friends?'_

A small clatter on Katt's fork hitting the plate sounded just before Katt pushed herself away from the table, patted her full belly, and burped.

"Woo! That hit the spot. That was simply sublime," she purred and stood up. She walked over to Fox and pecked him on the cheek, getting spaghetti sauce on cringing vulpine's face. "Such a good wife."

Fox took a playful swing at Katt who easily danced around it and ran out of the kitchen giggling. Shaking his head, Fox returned to eating his food while the curious blue vixen continued to study him.

'_Is… is there more to their relationship?'_ she thought, staring intently at the saucy print on Fox's cheek. _'Calm down, Krystal. It's just a small kiss on the cheek. Nothing serious. Stop looking at it. _Stop _looking at it!'_

"K-Krystal?" Fox stammered when he looked up from his plate and saw the vixen giving him a look that made him feel like he was about to be incinerated by her turquoise eyes.

Quickly realizing what she had been doing, Krystal's eyes tore away from the handsome vulpine and she whispered, "Please excuse me," before almost running out the door.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Fox sighed to himself as he finished cleaning the dishes. Krystal weighed heavily on his mind as he worked, making him drop three plates and shatter two of them in the sink. She was unlike any woman he had ever met before. She was so foreign, exotic, beautiful, and the sweetest thing he'd ever met making her incredibly dangerous to be around.

All his life, Fox had it hard when it came to women. This was exponentially worsened considering he was greatly sought after by default. Foxes were considered highly attractive by all species and both genders. Yet while he was supposed to be living a normal life of a teenager, going on dates, getting into fights, and leaning through experience how to talk to the fairer sex, he was flying a multi-million dollar machine of war. Revenge had all but consumed the young man, the face of his father's murderer laughing at him whenever he closed his eyes.

Everything but learning how to be a ruthless mercenary had little to no importance to him, and sadly that included relationships. Now that his father's killer was little more than dust on a barren wasteland, he found himself having skipped a lot of his life. When he got back to Corneria however, he quickly learned that there was more to life than revenge.

'_All those girls calling my name,'_ Fox thought as he recalled when he touched down on Corneria to receive his payment, only to be mobbed by thousands of people. A goofy smile crept across his muzzle remembering all those pretty girls going nuts over him. _'I was like a hunk of meat and they had been starving for weeks.'_

Fox shivered remembering when he fell into a crowd of ravenous fan-girls and was almost smothered. To the nearly innocent vulpine however, it was a death worth dying. Their insatiable hands, their soft bodies, tantalizing perfumes. He probably could have killed by a well-placed assassin, but he was too wrapped up in the women's worshiping.

With all the dishes in the sink that had accumulated while he was away, Fox soon fell out of his near hypnotic level of free thinking. Rinsing off his hands of food chunks and bubbles, Fox let them dry on his clothes before heading out of the kitchen. Feeling rather good with himself for making something Krystal liked, Fox felt the energy to stay up a little longer. Deciding it had been a while since he'd checked his email, social media, and YouTube subscriptions, Fox headed back to his room to do just that.

His new room was anything but his old room. The comforts of home he'd acquired over the years were missing, leaving the old "guest" room feeling barren and lifeless. The floor was cold metal, the desk was old and dusty, the bed looked like it had been plucked out of a cheap hotel, and the lights made a low buzzing sound which led the vulpine to keeping them off half the time as it tended to drive him up the wall. Sighing in envy of his old room that he had all too quickly given away to the blue vixen he had become so infatuated with on his trek through Sauria, Fox walked over to the desk and sat down behind his computer before booting it up.

A small hologram display blinked awake in front of him before a keyboard and mouse soon appeared. Signing in with a nineteen digit code he had to make after all the times Katt managed to hack into his computer and riddle it with viruses from dozens of different porn sites, Fox first checked his email to find it once again, clogged with fan mail. For the most part, over the last eight years, the hype around him had died down a bit, but there were still the diehard fans that sought him and his recognition. He'd always tried to answer back the emails, but that would take several lifetimes, so he always picked a few at random.

Once he'd responded to about thirty emails, he felt a little drained and checked his subscriptions and found that several of his favorite YouTube channels had updated and that got him a good hour or so of entertainment before he felt the ability to check his social media. Spacebook was first and he saw he had over nine thousand friend requests. Rolling his eyes, he skipped over that and checked up on his friends and family. Finding that nothing had changed in his absence, Fox was about to log off and go to bed, that is until a message popped up.

"Fara Phoenix?" he said aloud, wondering what his old flame wanted after all these years. Having not ended on the best nor the worst of terms, Fox didn't feel any reservation replying to the fennec's short "Hey."

"_Hey, Fara. How's it hanging?"_

"_**Long, low, and heavy with juice,"**_ she replied rather raunchily making Fox laugh.

"_Lol. Sorry to hear that."_

"_**Where have you been all this time? I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while now!"**_

"_Really?"_ Fox asked, his interest being peaked. _"Sorry, I've been on a mission to some backwater planet and only now am I getting a signal."_

"_**Do you… do you think we could possibly meet up in person? Something kind of came up…"**_

Fox's heart began to beat faster at the prospect of meeting up with Fara again. They had been an item since the academy and even through the war when Fox dropped out to lead the newly reformed Star Fox against Andross. Hell, if it weren't for her, Fox was damn sure he'd have gone insane during it all, but her loving emails, sexy audio/visual calls, and father's funding managed to keep him going despite it all. Only years later, when the war wounds started to heal and Fara wanted to get really serious and grow up did their relationship start to get shaky. Fox was too busy living the exotic lifestyle of a famous mercenary, while Fara wanted to settle down and groom herself to take over Phoenix Corp. One little fight led to another until it was veritable screaming matches.

"_Meet up? I… I guess that would be nice. …You're not still mad at me are you?"_ Fox asked, knowing now in his slowly formed maturity that it was _his_ fault that their relationship had fallen through the cracks.

"_**Mad? At you? Fox, you're too cute to be mad at for long."**_

Breathing an outward sigh of relief, Fox typed back _"Alright then! When and where?"_

"_**How about Green Bank City, at our old favorite restaurant? Can you still put down twenty ribs on your own?"**_

"_Right now, I think I could put down fifty after all the crap I've been through the last month!"_

"_**Alright, Tiger. See you tomorrow at six."**_

Fox smirked to himself and locked his laptop. Tiger had always been his pet name when they were dating, and her using it only made him feel better about meeting her. It was definitely better than little man; that much was for sure.

Fara was the best, and only true, girlfriend he ever had. She knew just how to please a man, and not just sexually. She stroked his ego and made him feel in control even though they both knew he wasn't. Her love for him seemed inexhaustible, and she always tried to impress him which more often than not left his muzzle wide open as it hung with disbelief. He always regretted letting his relationship with her fall to shit, as he was more than willing to spend the rest of his life with her. Only problem was, he was too young and stupid at the time to have realized it.

But then there was Krystal.

If he had the chance to go on even a single date with her, he'd take it in a heartbeat. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her body was perfect, her blue fur made him want to smother himself in it, feel the softness against his own fur, and inhale the heavenly scent it carried. The vixen's beauty was that of a cut diamond, perfect, dazzling, and almost mystical. And then there were her eyes. God, he would never forget the exact moment he first bore witness to those radiant jewels. They were turquois, an unnatural color, but Fox wanted nothing more than to stare into them like he would a sunset.

'_What would Krystal think if I went on a date with my ex? Would she even care? Probably not. I highly doubt she even finds me attractive, though if she does it's not because of my fame. She doesn't even know who I really am, I'm just some guy, not the Hero of Lylat,'_ Fox thought to himself and laid down on his bed. _'Still, I think it would be wisest to not tell her. If things don't go over well with Fara tomorrow, I can always hit up Krystal… oh god. Now I'm making her my backup girl. What am I, that womanizing asshole, Falco?'_

Fox growled to himself upon remembering the blue, back-stabbing pheasant. There was a reason he wasn't on Star Fox any more, and he didn't feel like thinking of it before sleeping. Instead, Fox let his mind drift to Fara, and all the fun they had together. As he slipped into the grips of rem, his inner deviant began to think of both Fara and Krystal and what kinds of fun the three of them could have together.


	3. Old Flame

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey all, glad to see pretty much everyone is liking the story so far. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Once you're done, tell me what else should happen/go wrong in the story, as it still is a community story.**_

"Uh! Oh god! Yes! Oh god, that feels so good!"

Krystal grimaced at the pink feline's uncontrollable moaning. The blue vixen wanted nothing more than to remove her paws from Katt's bare back and run to the nearest source of scalding hot water and purify them. She did not want to disappoint Katt however, and she did promise to bring an end to the feline's back problems. So she pressed on, rolling, kneading, and massaging the pink feline until a lowly snore was heard and a trail of saliva was leaking from her muzzle.

"By the heavens above and the hells below, this woman bares no shame!" Krystal whispered as she pulled away, shivering slightly.

With Katt asleep and her snoring growing louder and louder, Krystal eyed the door with vehement interest. She wanted to escape this woman's domain of impurity where undergarments hung from furniture, clothes lay scattered on the floor, and magazines depicting both handsome men and gorgeous women were out in the open as if teasing the vixen to take a look. Krystal moved to the door but upon stepping on a dead battery, she an idea came to mind….

"W-What? Krystal? What are you doing?" Katt asked when she awoke nearly an hour later, her body loose and relaxed to the point she wondered if she had company lately.

Krystal stopped mid motion and did a small curtsy, "I'm sorry I woke you, Katt. I-I-I was j-just c-c-cleaning…" the vixen said with more and more fear as the feline rose from her bed and towered over the shorter woman.

"Who, the actual fuck, gave you permission to _touch. My. Stuff_?" Katt asked without the slightest amount of aggression or anger. Just the simple enunciation of her speech made sweat form on the vixen's back. Truly she was afraid of the larger woman now imposing her size and height advantage over her.

"I-I-I-I n-never meant- I mean I-I only w-wanted," Krystal stuttered as she backed up from Katt until she hit a wall.

"You know Krystal," Katt began with a somber tone. "You are just as easy as Fox."

Immediately the feline burst out laughing making the vixen's eyes pop wide open. As Katt laughed and laughed, Krystal slowly allowed herself to become a bit more relaxed; slowly as if she was easing herself into a body of water that she could not gage the correct temperature to. Katt patted her on the shoulder and slowly came down from her giggling high.

"I did the same thing to him way back," Katt said as she wiped her eyes dry of tears. "I had him begging for forgiveness before I let on. You should see him when he begs, it's absolutely enthralling! Like watching a stallion being broken and obey your every command."

Krystal had no idea what to say so she merely nodded. Still a little paranoid- and a little jaded- about being tricked, Krystal wanted to leave and meditate on what transpired. Katt seemed to take no notice of her defensive aura and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We'll have lots of fun, you and I. Fox is _so_ much fun to torment, and I think that with you helping me, we'll pull the wool over his eyes like never before… that or send him to the sanitarium," Katt said with an offhanded shrug.

"I don't want to hurt him!" Krystal protested as they walked down the hallways, arm in arm.

"Relax, sugar. We won't hurt him… permanently," Katt added under her breath and giggled. "It'll be just harmless tricks! Like that time I came out of my room wearing nothing but one of his favorite T-shirts! Every time I looked at him he looked away, red as a snake caught in a cup of worms. But every time I wasn't looking, I could almost hear him begging me to reach up to grab something or bend over to pick up something I dropped."

Every word Katt spoke brought up a wave of emotions that could drown a continent. Mustering the courage to speak, Krystal asked,

"Are… are you and Fox…?" She tried to finish but couldn't.

Katt looked at Krystal and burst out laughing again, "Fox and I? Heavens no!"

"Then you haven't…?"

The two young women stopped walking as Katt rounded on Krystal with a very curious look that only a feline could manage to pull off. Krystal began to feel very scrutinized and was unable to meet Katt's gaze.

"Hold on," Katt began making Krystal gulp for what was to come, "are you saying that you're interested in whether or not Fox and I banged one out before?"

Krystal pursed her lips at the imagery that sprang into her head, "I wouldn't use that exact term."

Katt cocked an eyebrow, "As a matter of fact, we have not, despite what the media will tell you! No, sweetheart. Fox and I never engaged in jolly cooperation. I could never with him-"

"And why is that!?" Krystal demanded to know, becoming extremely hostile and territorial for almost no reason.

"And desecrate that seemingly undying sense of innocence he carries? Krystal, I would _destroy_ him! I would ruin him for any other woman and have him wrapped around my little finger tight enough to cut both our circulation!" Katt proudly declared, getting a very subtle skeptical look from the vixen that Katt immediately picked up on. "You don't think I can?"

"What? N-No, I never said that!" Krystal protested.

"Yeah, but you were thinking it," Katt growled.

Krystal held up her hands and apologized, "Please, I meant no offense! I only think that Fox would have more… more willpower than you give him credit for."

Katt laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh really? What was the first thing he said when you two met?"

Krystal opened her mouth to answer but closed it a second after, "I… I don't know actually. Most of it was a stuttering mess."

"Exactly! Fox was too busy eye-banging you to think straight. Believe me when I say he's like that around most women. He tries to control himself, but there's an animal under all that fur and muscle. An animal that wants to control, be controlled, and soak in the pleasures of the mind, state, and body," Katt said, nearly shattering Krystal's image of her revered hero. "But, Fox is too innocent to let that happen. You've seen that dorky smile of his? I _live_ for that smile! How can someone so handsome, rich, and famous be so down to earth?"

"And so amazing?" Krystal whispered, remembering all that he had done for her without ever once asking for anything in return.

Katt let out a low sigh, "Oh my god, you're in love with him."

Instantly, Krystal's blood ran cold. Hearing Katt say that brought so many things to light. So many dark and scary things but also warm and joyful things. To deny it at this point would be to deny that she needed air. Yes, she was in love with Fox McCloud, but how could she be? She had only known him for a few short weeks! That was not enough time to fall in love with someone, that sort of thing only happened in hopelessly romantic stories. She knew very little about the man her heart claimed to love and yearn for. For all she knew, he could hate everything she loved and she loved everything he hated! Such a match would be as impossible as trying to mix red and blue and get yellow!

"I-"

"Is that why you're such a hopeless mess around him? I mean you both seem to lock up around each other is all," Katt said to quickly rescind any notions of offense.

"I…" Krystal began but slumped against the wall, hugging herself. "I know it's stupid. I barely know him yet every time I see him I just want to fall into his arms and lose myself in his eyes! He's been so good to me-me! A complete stranger with nothing to pay him back with and certainly no skills to be of use on his ship!"

Katt folded her arms and ran her eyes up and down Krystal before saying rather bluntly, "You could always fuck him- okay! Maybe not!" she said when Krystal gave her a death glare. "I can see Cerinians take their coitus a little more seriously than us."

Krystal shook her head, "That is something I'll possibly never understand! You Lylatians are so open with the very notion of sex! You had Fox pinned down and were… well you know what!"

Katt giggled into her paws, "Oh my god, he is such a lousy wrestler! I used to help teach kids half his size and get more of a fight!"

A long awkward silence began to creep up on the two girls. Yet before it could take root and manifest, Katt put a paw on the vixen's shoulder.

"Look, Krystal," she said with a very warm and almost motherly voice. "You don't have to worry about Fox and I. We've been friends through thick and thin, and I don't think either of us are willing to jeopardize that with a night of hot, ball-slappy sex! Feel free to make your move, I'm not about to get in your way if it's really what you want."

Krystal looked up into the feline's sea-blue eyes, "Katt?" she asked with a weak whisper.

"And if you need a little help coaxing our doe-eyed friend, I'm sure the two of us can get him to warm up. God only knows he needs a new girlfriend, the media have been running rumors as stories for the longest time!" Katt growled as a few of those said stories flashed from memory.

Without warning, Krystal opened her arms and wrapped Katt into a strong embrace. Despite her petite size and build, there was a lot of strength behind the blue vixen's little body, and Katt was struggling to breathe.

"Oh thank you, Katt, thank you!" Krystal all but sobbed as she felt overwhelmed with joy. "Your friendship is a jewel that I will cherish beyond my waning years!"

"That's cool, Krystal, now let Katt go. You're crushing her vital organs!"

"Oh dear, I'm sorry!" Krystal apologized as she released her python-like grip of the feline.

"Don't worry about it, now let's go watch some TV," Katt wheezed, feeling a strong need to lay down and recuperate.

As the vixen and the feline gently strode towards the _Great Fox's_ lounge, two small questions boiled up to the blue fox's mind.

"Hey, Katt? What is the media?"

"A terrible thing run by a wretched hive mind of scum and villainy," Katt growled in answer.

"I see," Krystal said and asked her final question. "Katt? Why were there so many dead batteries in your room? I must have picked up at least two dozen-"

"N-No more questions for now, Krystal! My guts feel like they're re-expanding after being crushed by a steam roller," Katt said as her face became increasingly red.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Fox ran his claws through his hair once more in the restaurant's bathroom mirror. Everything had to be perfect, even his untamable mane. Fara had yet to show up as he arrived nearly a half hour early, giving him ample time to re-prepare. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white and blue pin stripped shirt, a pair of black dress shoes, and of course his identifiable red silk scarf. His goal was to appear half casual but half professional just in case Fara showed up in either or attire. She always had a way of keeping him from constantly guessing.

Stepping out of the men's room, Fox proceeded towards his cloth covered table with a low burning candle casting a faint orange light on the silverware. His heart was hammering in his chest. The thought of rekindling a sadly lost romance brought him a newfound hope. Even if that wasn't really possible, like he secretly feared, Fox still had hope for reestablishing a cherished friendship with the fennec.

"Hello, Fox."

Every strand of hair and fur on Fox's body became electrified. His eyes shot to the woman standing in front of him and nearly popped out of his skull. There stood his first love wearing a tight T-shirt of her favorite rock band, jean pants, and simple tennis shoes. Everyone else in the restaurant was wearing their finest clothes yet she had the guts to go as casual as one could.

"F-Fara!" Fox gasped as he rose from his chair.

Fara smiled as she looked up at him as he stood over her by a good five inches. She being one of the few people that could make the man of average height feel tall. Smiling back, Fox felt an uncontrollable urge overwhelm him and he embraced her lovingly. His gesture was returned thankfully; just as warm and loving as his.

"Looking good, Tiger," Fara sighed, feeling his hardened body against hers. "Nice uh… assets."

"Why th-ANK you!" Fox gasped when he felt Fara's hands groping his ass.

The sly vixen pulled away, "Oh come now, Fox. It's not the first time I got a feel of that hot ass of yours."

Now glowing red and wearing a goofy smile, Fox beckoned for Fara to sit across from him and even went to the extent of pulling out her chair for her. Thanking him for being such a perfect gentleman, Fara sat down and made herself comfortable.

"S-So! You look well. What's been going on in your life?" Fox asked, sitting back down.

Fara closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Oh boy, Fox. You honestly have no idea. To be frank, I'll need to get a little drunk to be able to tell you the whole story, and even then, there are… things I fear to mention."

Fox shuffled about in his chair, "Yeah? Like what?"

The fennec only gave Fox a warm smile, patting his hand that rested on the table.

"Don't worry about it, Fox. For now, let's just have a nice, _quiet_ dinner," Fara said rather strangely.

Fox was more than happy to oblige, even if he was still a bit curious. As his ex-girlfriend looked over the menu, Fox took this time to examine her. She didn't look quite as young as before, she looked older, more mature, and somehow even sexier. Through her makeup though, he could see bags under her eyes though that was understandable, she had her own sub-company of Phoenix Corp to run after all. All in all, she looked even more beautiful than the day they met, if a little tired.

"It's been ages since I've gone out to eat," Fara admitted as she made her choice just in time to order from the waiter.

"Well I'm free anytime for you, Fara," said Fox when the waiter left, bringing a coy smile to Fara's lips.

"Katt finally wear you out? They say you've been an item for years now," Fara said with a snicker as Fox rolled his eyes.

"Yeah? And you remember what _they_ used to say about _us_?" he growled. "Multi-billion credit heiress snags up galactic hero as trophy husband! Not to mention all the false pregnancy scares."

Fara bent over laughing, the memory of the time Fox called her, panicking and on the verge of tears.

"F-Fara! Are you pregnant? Please tell me you're not pregnant!" mimicked the vixen, nearly choking on her own laughter. "My cute little crybaby."

"I wasn't crying," Fox scowled.

"I practically had to piss on a whole box of pregnancy tests before you calmed down! I'm not ready to be a dad! I'm only nineteen! Boo-hoo-hoo!"

Fox rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well you nearly castrated me when they ran a story about me cheating on you with a porn star bunny. Star Fucks: and the Bunny who Tamed the Beast!"

Both foxes began laughing hysterically, bringing more attention to their table than Fara's rocker attire. When they recovered, Fara was casting the vulpine a loving smile, bringing a goofy smile to Fox as well.

"I missed this," Fara sighed. "Just being with you brings me back."

"You… you mean that?" Fox asked, hardly believing his perked up ears.

"Of course! You were the best boyfriend I ever had, and we were together for years!" Fara said and trailed off.

"And I had to go and ruin all that," the vulpine grumbled, feeling like more of an ass.

Fara rubbed the vulpine's paw affectionately, "No, Fox. It was wrong of me to try and force you to change and do things you didn't want to do."

"No, I should have just manned up, quit the mercenary life, and lived with my hot, loving, and not to mention richer than the entirety of Lylat, girlfriend. Live out the rest of my life as your husband, father of your kits, and be your personal sex butler," Fox rambled longer and longer the more the vixen laughed.

"Sex butler? I like the sound of that."

"Don't tell me you have aspirations of building your own harem like Katt does!"

"Harem? Now _that_ is interesting," Fara joked but Fox took her seriously. "Oh relax, Fox. You would be the crown jewel of the harem! My bottom bitch."

'_That's what Katt said, too,'_ Fox thought with a cold, tingling feeling crawling down his spine. Fara, being the heir to one of the largest fortunes in the Lylat, could easily afford such a scandalous luxury, legally or otherwise.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two foxes reminisced and caught each other up on their latest transgressions. Fox told her of his mission to Sauria, but for the most part left out the Cerinian refugee he took aboard his ship. Fara on the other hand told him about her business but kept it as interesting as stocks, cooperate takeovers, and meetings in suits could get.

"Wow, you've really come into your own," Fox said as the waitress took his finished plate. "You're like an adult now!"

"And you're not? Last time I checked you're a year older than me!" said Fara, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"I'm still gallivanting about the stars taking odd jobs to pay for lunch, gas, and tolls! You on the other hand are running companies, hiring and firing people, and board meetings in the fanciest monkey suits!"

"Believe me, Fox. I'd give anything to have been at your side as your lover and wingman," Fara said, her voice falling to a whisper. "I was always so afraid that every call would be our last."

Fox opened his muzzle. He wanted to tell her how much her calls meant to him and knowing that she was back on Corneria safe and sound was more comforting to him than having her by his side. Yet no words came to the young man. Instead, his hand wrapped around hers, his thumb caressing the tan fennec's soft paw. They shared a smile together so intimate that it was as if they never split up to begin with. Maybe, just maybe, things were going to be alright.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"So what are you going to do now, Krystal?"

Krystal's ears perked and she ceased her fervent scrubbing. Getting up off her hands and knees, Krystal turned around to see the feline leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Well, once I finish scrubbing the floor I'll be done here and move on to the-"

"No, no. I mean, now that we're here at Corneria, what are your plans? What does the universe have out there for Krystal?" Katt asked, taking a sip from her cup of fouls smelling liquid that she called coke and rum.

Krystal's muzzle drop as that question came right out of left field for her. Fox and Katt promised her safe passage to Corneria, but after that, they hadn't gotten that far. She herself had gotten lost in her idolization of Katt and Fox to even think about leaving them, but now she had to come up with an answer without seeming like a freeloader.

"I… I suppose I could continue on my pilgrimage. My people are still out there and I _must_ find them all," Krystal answered, saying what first came to mind.

"Wait, there are more of you out there? Like, _more_ natural blue foxes?" Katt asked rather suspiciously.

"Hopefully, yes. Why?"

"Oh, just a side project I've been working on," Katt said not making eye contact.

Frowning, Krystal decided it was best to _not_ check her mind and find out what sort of project she was thinking of. Instead, the diligent vixen returned to scrubbing the scuffs and stains out of the hard linoleum floor.

"So how's that going to go? You get in your ship, fly out to the furthest corners of known space, facing the harrowing dangers the universe can throw at a pretty little thing like you?" Katt asked, strolling into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. "You'll probably make it halfway to Macbeth before you run out of money and fuel."

Krystal's frown turned into a grimace at the truth of Katt's words. She had sparse few resources as it was, and she was a stranger to all lands before her. Cerinians were a reclusive people, though they weren't isolationists. They made deals with Lylatian people in the past, but those deals were rare and often rather un-intriguing. Cerinia was very much self-sufficient and so the need for reaching out to their galactic neighbors wasn't so necessary.

"I hadn't thought of that," Krystal admitted.

"Do you really need to leave? I mean, it's nice having another woman onboard," Katt rather blatantly tried to cajole the vixen to abandon her significant quest.

"I _must_ leave. My people are scattered and I must reunite them before we fade away," Krystal affirmed, her tone dire.

"How hard can it be to find a bunch of blue foxes? If anything, I'm sure Fox wouldn't mind dropping a few shout outs to the galaxy about your people. Everyone would hear about it and that would get the ball rolling."

Krystal's heart was fit to burst with excitement and joy. It seemed that fate, in its harsh cruelty to her people had also provided a method of their salvation. Fox and Katt were the most generous and wonderful people outside Cerinia she had ever met.

"Do… do you mean that!?" the vixen asked, rising to her feet.

"Of course! What are friends for- _hurk_!" Katt gasped when the vixen practically bodied her in her effort to embrace the feline. Little did Krystal know, but her breasts were mashing against the cat's face making the whole experience more tolerable. "Hello, Mummy. Can I have some chocolates?"

"Katt?" Krystal asked, pulling away from the muffled feline.

"Sorry, love. I got caught in your lovely mammaries," Katt snickered before getting a quick slap across the face.

Krystal gasped and her hands shot up to her mouth, "Oh my gods! Katt! I am so, _SO_ sorry! I-I-I didn't mean-"

A loud yelp echoed off the walls as Katt plowed into the Cerinian and began grabbing and pulling her body into a tight knot. Instantly, Krystal's warrior instincts took over and she fought back. Katt hissed and Krystal snarled as they fought rather aggressively. Try as she might however, Krystal always fought best with aid from her staff, and Katt was a far better wrestler.

"Who's alpha? Huh? Who's alpha!?" Katt shouted when she had Krystal's arms pinned down in the small of her back and had her pelvis against the vixen's hind.

"Katt, please! I'm sorry!" Krystal gasped, praying the pink cat would refrain from demeaning her in the same way she had Fox yesterday.

Katt growled in her throat but let the trembling fox free despite the fight within her telling her to never relent. Fortunately, Krystal refrained from retaliation and quickly scurried away from Katt and her hips.

"I thought we were friends, Krystal! Why did you hit me!?"

"I'm _so_ sorry, my friend! I didn't mean it!" Krystal apologized, nearly throwing herself at Katt's feet. "I'm just so unused to all this casual talk of sex! I acted impudently and foolishly, I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore."

Katt's heart nearly broke in two at the sight of the apologetic vixen. Her eyes were moist, her ears were drooped, and her tail hung lifelessly between her legs. Her voice also cracked every now and again making her sound so helpless that Katt couldn't help but sigh.

"It's no biggie, Krystal. I understand that I can get a bit raunchy… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Krystal bowed her head, "You are too kind in your generous forgiveness. Thank you, Katt. Your friendship means so much to me."

"Alright, alright. Enough of all this sappiness!" scowled the pink cat. "Do you mind me asking a very personal question though?"

Her initial reaction was to say no, but given the circumstances, Krystal answered, "Please feel free."

"Are you a virgin?" Katt asked rather bluntly, indeed surprising the vixen.

"I… well yes and no," Krystal admitted, sparking the feline's interest.

"Yes _and_ no? So you've done some stuff but never gone all the way? A," Katt raised her hands and flexed her index and middle fingers, "technical virgin?"

"Again, yes and no," Krystal admitted, not really wishing to give Katt a straight answer.

Before Katt could further pry into the sensitive vixen's life, another fox walked in.

"Hey, girls! How we doing today?" Fox asked as he strolled into the room with a skip in his step. "Hey, it looks nice in here! Krystal, did you do this?"

Excited to earn his praise, Krystal opened her muzzle before Katt stepped in, "Hold on! How do you know that _I_ didn't clean the kitchen?"

Fox reached into the fridge and pulled out some sort of bottled beverage that Krystal didn't recognize, "In all my years of knowing you, Katt, you've never cleaned anything aside from your starship. I mean, have you seen your room?! Nothing but candy wrappers, clothes everywhere, and a bunch of dead vibrator batteries every-"

Fox let out a small yelp when the napkin dispenser came hurtling at his head. Picking it up off the floor, Fox threw it right back at the now fleeing feline. White napkins flew all about the still moist floor when the dispenser burst. Krystal's shoulders sagged upon realizing that she would have to re-mop the floor again.

'_All that work for naught, destroyed by the very people I did it for,'_ Krystal thought and almost laughed at the dark irony of it all.

Fox looked around the kitchen as he sipped his drink. Leaning up against the kitchen counter, he emanated an air of confidence she hadn't seen from him before. There was something different than before, almost as if Fox had found a pile of confidence on the floor like one would find a wad of cash. It was nice seeing him like this. It almost made her forget about him and Katt ruining her efforts to be less of a burden on Star Fox.

"It looks _really_ nice in here, Krystal," Fox praised, still looking around at the near sparkling kitchen.

"Thank you, Fox," Krystal said and had to hide her prideful smile.

"Sorry about the mess, I'll take care of it here in a sec." Fox took another sip of his beer. "So uh… how are you liking the room?"

"It's fantastic, Fox! I'm very grateful you would show me such a cutesy; me, a complete stranger!" said Krystal, working her way over towards the many scattered napkins getting stuck to the floor.

Fox began scratching himself on the back of his neck, "Yeah… about that…. Look, Krystal. I don't want you to think I'm trying to just up and dump you now that we're here at Corneria. But do you think it at all possible if you could spend a few days planet side? Just for a few days."

A sudden wave of horror enveloped the vixen. While it was an understandable and completely acceptable request, Krystal felt as if she was being taken to a "special farm" where she could "run and play all day without any more pain." The foreboding sense of abandonment made the vixen forsake any sense of etiquette and she instantly plunged herself into his mind to find out the reason.

'_Is he trying to abandon me? Just like that!? Did I do something wrong? Did I offend him or Katt!? I- …oh… so that's it,'_ Krystal thought as she sifted through his mind.

Krystal's eyes darkened and she started to unknowingly glare at Fox. The red fox shifted uncomfortably, instantly regretting even asking her. Something was off about the vixen, it was almost as if she could read his mind. Or was he really so readable that she could tell there was an underlying reason for him wanting her off the ship for a few days on such short notice.

"It… it's only temporary," said Fox, as if anything he could say would douse the flames now flying from Krystal's eyes.

"No, no," Krystal said with no trace of emotion making Fox whimper. "This is your ship after all. I wouldn't wish to overstay my welcome."

"Wait, Krystal!" Fox exclaimed as Krystal headed towards the door. "I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to ask such a selfish thing! Please don't be mad. Nothing would please me more than if you stayed for as long as you like!"

The sincerity of his words and mind was the only thing keeping Krystal from running to her room and packing everything she owned and flying off.

"You… you really mean that?" she murmured to which he nodded. "Then… I'll be sure to make it up to you by making the ship as presentable as possible for your company."

Fox let out a sigh of relief as Krystal walked out of the kitchen with a smile. Somehow he managed to dodge a hailstorm of bullets and come out with the same amount of holes as when he started. The only thing that kept him glued to the kitchen counter slowly taking sips from his beer was how on Corneria did Krystal know that he was going to have company, and did she know it was an old flame?


	4. The Phoenix Arrives

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey guys, hope all is well. So many updates, so little time, right? Now I know you're all gonna love this chapter as it's the epic first confrontation between the beloved Krystal and the horrible Fara who is just here to steal Fox… even though technically Krystal is the other woman but whatever. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Bit of a warning though, I might be going into a bit of a "hibernation" as I'm shifting my efforts from fanfiction to original works more and more lately. It's been a long time coming these past couple of years, and telling stories has been a fun pastime. Now though, I want to reach the next level and the only way to do that is to move on. **_

_**But anyways, I hope you enjoy! I have a Christmas one shot coming soon, so keep your eye out for that!**_

* * *

><p>Krystal sat at the kitchen table, her fingers strumming on the flat surface. She was dressed in the finest clothes Katt could spare that were her size. A soft, yellow top, a pair of skinny, blue jeans, and decorative beads in her hair rather than the tiara she often wore. Her tail flicked easily without the heavy cuffs used to wrestle her rambunctious, down like fur. To say she was agitated would be an understatement.<p>

She had not met this "Fara Phoenix" before, nor had the fennec ever done anything to wrong her, yet her very existence felt like an affront. Just when she thought that maybe, just maybe, she could get Fox to notice her and grow feelings for her, his old mate had to come out of nowhere and ruin it. While Katt had assured her that Fara and Fox were long since done and they wouldn't be getting back together, Krystal could still catch small glimpses of hope and longing in the red fox's mind.

Fox was also in the kitchen, working ceaselessly to create a meal of perfection for himself, Krystal, Katt, and their esteemed guest, Fara. He, like Krystal, was dressed in a pair of nice clothes (some of the only ones he had left), and he combed and gelled his hair back, taming the once very appealing look he had going.

Still brooding over the coming vixen's arrival, Krystal was completely caught off guard when Katt came sliding into the room, her phone blasting a song Krystal could only describe as awesome.

"I CAN'T STOP THIS FEELING!" Katt pretended to sing, giving a very expressive and emotional performance. "DEEP INSIDE OF ME!" Working on catching her breath, Krystal was once more caught off guard when Katt slid up to her and put her hands on the vixen's surprised face. "Girl you just don't realize, what you do to me."

Quickly dancing over to Fox before the next lyric, Katt grabbed Fox by the wrists and wrapped his arms around her.

"When you hold me, in your arms so tight you let me know, everything's alright," Katt sang, hugging herself with the strong armed, laughing vulpine before they both closed their eyes and let out a loud, "_**I'm…**_ HOOKED ON A FEELING!"

Krystal watched in utter wonder as Fox and Katt began dancing to the beat of the music, rather affectionately as a matter of fact. If she didn't know any better, she'd have guessed that they were mates by how passionately they held each other while they moved and sang in harmony. Her friends seemed unnoticing of it, and before Krystal could get up and quickly walk out, Fox sent Katt off with a slap on her butt.

"All the good love," Katt sang, her warm purr nearly drowning out the music, "when we're all alone." Krystal almost yelped when Katt yanked her out of her chair and held her close like a lover. "Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on. _**I'm…**_HOOKED ON A FEELING!"

Now the feline's new dance partner, Krystal did her best to follow Katt's lead. She always liked dancing, but dancing with someone else so closely was entirely new to the Cerinian. The intimacy, the familiarity, and the rhythm of another's body so close was… tantalizing! Even as Katt goofily continued to mouth the male singer's voice, Krystal very much enjoyed herself and found herself lost in Katt's lead. By the time it was over, Krystal was ready to dance the day and night away.

"Well that was fun," Katt said when the song ended and pulled Krystal back up from the dip she put her in.

"Y-Yes," Krystal said glowing a little red in the cheeks, "that was indeed fun."

"What's put you in such a good mood, then?" Fox wanted to know as he finished cutting tomatoes for tonight's dinner, lasagna.

Katt rounded on the vulpine, a bright catty smile on her lips and sparkle in her eyes, "I could ask you the same thing, handsome! It's not often I get a love tap from the famed mercenary, Fox McCloud."

Fox blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry. Got a bit carried away. Though I know how much you like your spankings."

Katt purred even louder and flicked Fox on the nose with her pink tail. "You always know how to treat a lady."

'_Yet another oddity of these Lylatians,'_ Krystal said and rolled her eyes, though not as judgmentally as she did when she first joined the Star Fox crew. _'Who can honestly appreciate a punitive action on a sexual level-"_

Every strand of fur on Krystal's body stood tall as her body tensed and her voice yelped. The sound of a hand hitting a taut rump was heard and the blue vixen felt the full sting of it. Both her hands flew to her aching rump, her eyes widely staring at the smirking feline.

"Ain't that right Krystal?" Katt asked for affirmation of something she missed entirely.

"Y-Yes!" Krystal stuttered, merely agreeing with whatever Katt asked of her out of fear of receiving another sharp smack to her hind.

Fox's ears folded back on his head and he folded his arms, "Katt, don't be rude to our guest."

"Aw," Katt said leaning into Krystal and wrapping her arm around the timid vixen's. "We're just playing, aren't we Krystal?" The sting only now starting to slightly ebb, Krystal quickly nodded. Fox squinted and growled at Katt who rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine!" Katt let the vixen go and bent over in front of the vixen. "Go ahead then. Fair's fair."

'_WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!?'_ the young Cerinian thought frantically to herself as she stared unblinkingly at Katt's perfect, heart-shaped ass. A small blush overcame the vixen's white accented face.

Krystal looked at Fox, desperate for guidance but he merely waved for her to continue. Licking her now dry lips, Krystal raised a trembling hand to strike.

smack

Katt blinked and looked around back, "Is that it!? Come on, Krystal! You gotta dig in deep, girl! Do it again, but proper this time!"

Smack

Katt only laughed and brushed the hair out of her eyes, "Fox, come here and show her how it's done."

As Fox walked up behind Krystal wiping his hands clean on a rag, Krystal felt like a kit being taught a lesson. Truly she wanted no part of this. She held no ill will for her friend Katt and thus did not want to inflict any sort of bodily harm, especially after that first smack to the face that nearly got her torn asunder. Yet try as she might, Krystal could not look away as Fox brought his hand back, Katt wiggled her behind, and the tod brought his hand down with such a force that it was cutting the air as it sailed directly on target.

_**SMACK!**_

"Oh!" Katt moaned, electricity shooting through her spine down to her tail. Fox was shaking his hand from the sting of the hit but Katt seemed impervious to the massive amount of pain that should have inflicted upon her delicate backside. Oddly enough, she seemed to have taken great pleasure from such an action. Now purring once again, Katt stood back up and kissed Fox on the cheek. "Thanks, love. Now let's go meet Fara. I've been _dying_ to see her."

'_Odd. He was so ready to strike her backside, yet one small kiss on the cheek and he's so adorably shy,'_ Krystal noted to herself.

"Y-Yeah. Right behind you," Fox said and followed suit. "You coming, Krystal?"

'_Let's try something real quick.'_

"Of course, Fox," she said walking up to him and flicking him on the nose with her while giving him a look that she thought Katt would make. The results were very conclusive as Fox remained standing in the kitchen, blushing fiercely and unable to handle what happened. Krystal quietly giggled into her hand, more testing was certainly required.

Moments later in the Great Fox's hanger, a thin and sleek craft entered through the glowing blue wall of light that held the vacuum of space 0at bay. Once again, Krystal's foul mood plagued her but she stood attentive and at the ready to greet this… woman. Reading Fox and Katt's thought patterns, it was easy to discern that both of them were equally excited to see their old friend once again, and though Fox tried to hide it, there was a secret passion hidden in his mind.

'_Just stay calm, it's not as if Fox has ever given reason for you to suspect he wants more than a friendly relationship. If you're upset for any reason, it's your own fault,'_ Krystal tried to tell herself with the voice and words of her mother, yet that did little to stem the feelings of jealousy and anger that were forming for the woman she hadn't even met.

The spacecraft's cockpit opened with a loud hiss. Not even waiting for the cockpit to open fully, the pilot jumped out and landed on the deck with a soft thump.

"So," she said as she took off her helmet and whipped her long, flowing hair behind her, "whose leg do I have to hump to get a drink around here?"

"FARA!" Katt shrieked at the top of her lungs and charged the fennec. At first, Krystal let herself hope that Katt was about to eliminate her problem for her, but then they wrapped their arms around each other and began giggling like kits.

"Katt! You old furball!" Fara exclaimed happily and let the feline go. "Mm! Still as hot as ever! You and Falco still-"

"Fuck no! That asshole is in the birdhouse for the next year and a half for what he did," Katt growled.

"So that means you're single? Gotcha," Fara said casting the cat a salacious smile.

'_By the gods above, she's like a vixen Katt!'_ Krystal thought to herself, not liking where this was going one bit.

"Fox," Fara sighed as she spied the slightly shuffling vulpine, standing awkwardly to the side next to Krystal.

"F-Fara!" he chirped just before Fara wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a deep and tender kiss. "W-What was that for?"

"For dinner yesterday, silly," Fara purred but then rounded on Krystal. "Who's your lovely friend? Is she the new blood?"

"Who? Oh her? Krystal?" Fox asked, his mind still cloudy from the kiss that he could still taste on his lips. "No, she's not the new blood, but she is our guest. We found her stranded on a backwater planet called Sauria."

As Fox further explained how and where they found Krystal, Fara began to look the blue vixen over much to Krystal's discomfort. As much as Krystal wanted to establish herself in Fara's mind, she kept herself fully focused on the shorter vixen just in case she suddenly opened an attack. Yet what came next shocked Krystal almost as much as when Katt bent over in front of her just moments ago.

"A Cerinian huh? You know, I know a lot of people who are looking for you," said Fara, peeking Krystal's interest.

"You… you do?" Krystal asked, her heart starting to flutter with excitement but remained on the ground so not to get her hopes up.

"Oh yes," Fara continued as she studied Krystal even further. "The Gu'lek tribe had been wandering through space for weeks before my company found them. Right now, they're relocating to a new world called Varien. They're trying to rebuild Cerinia and begged me to put the word out to all Cerinians that Cerinia is no more."

Krystal could scarcely believe her ears. If this woman was to be believed, than one of the most prominent and populated tribes on Cerinia still existed, bringing her rough estimate of survivors from a small handful, to well over two-hundred thousand! Her jaw dropped and she could no longer look at Fara the same way she was just seconds ago.

"What do you mean Cerinian is no more?" Katt asked before Fox could.

"You mean you don't know?" Fara nearly gasped but looked to Krystal. "You didn't tell them?"

The blue vixen cringed and looked away from Fara's lime green eyes. "N-No… the memory of it is just… I can't-"

Tears began to well up in Krystal's eyes but before even one could be shed, Fara rocked the Cerinian to the core. Reaching out to the vixen, Fara wrapped her arms around the taller woman in a loving embrace.

"Shh… it's alright, Krystal," Fara said with a soft, almost motherly tone. "I understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it. Everything's going to be fine though. Your people still live, and I promise I'll do everything I can to help."

Almost at once, Krystal's world was turned upside down. Her arms meekly returned the gesture to the kind woman. Krystal instantly felt so guilty for thinking so harshly of Fara, and how she had been ready to give her the cold shoulder.

Before Krystal could open her muzzle and thank the generous vixen, Fara quieted her. "Come now. Now's not a time for tears, let's go eat some of Fox's delicious," she paused to sniff the air before purring with a nostalgic smile slowly curling across her lips, "lasagna!"

The quartet then made their way to the kitchen following Fara's lead, who hadn't missed a step of the Great Fox's interior over the last few years. Both Fox and Katt were rather quiet as they silently pondered the fate of Cerinia. Fara worked fast however, and turned the subject away from the lost planet, and instead started asking Krystal questions.

"So how do you like it on the Great Fox, Krystal? Has Fox been a good host?" she asked to which Krystal nodded.

"Oh yes, the perfect gentleman," she said and could tell without looking that his face was starting to blush.

"Sounds like him," Fara giggled. "Let me guess, you're sleeping in his room while he sleeps in the drafty "guest" room?" Krystal nodded making the fennec laugh and roll her eyes. "He did the same thing the first time I came aboard. That was until I convinced him to share the room with me," the fennec purred.

Krystal's tail fluffed from the spike of jealousy and anger the thought of Fara and Fox sharing a bed together brought. She could all but see Fara's sandy brown fur with Fox's gorgeous red and downy white fur. It sickened her thinking of Fox in the arms of a woman and mating with her. Regardless, she kept her composure for the sake of not offending the woman whom her people's very existence relied on. As much as it pained her, she would sacrifice her own potential happiness with her hero, Fox, for the salvation of the Cerinian race.

"And I'm told I'm loud," Katt scoffed as she nudged the vulpine now burning bright red around the face and twitching ears.

Inwardly cringing, Krystal put on her best faux smile and asked, "Would you like the room? As gracious as it was for Fox to offer it to me, I wouldn't hesitate for a moment to yield it to you, Ms. Phoenix."

Fara's eyes glinted, "Only if you help keep the bed warm," she said in a low whisper, once again driving an electrical spike of shock through the vixen's body. "How generous of you, Krystal! But please, I sleep _much _better on the rec room couch anyways. You keep the room, I'll just set up in the rec room."

Were the thought of Fara's sandy brown fur now caressing into her own blue and white fur not raging in the young woman's mind, Krystal would have further insisted that Fara take the captain's quarters for herself. It seemed that the longer she stayed with these Lylatians, the more her mind and perceptions were being warped. She feared to delve into Fara's mind and discover untold perversions that no doubt littered it like Katt's and to a lesser extent, Fox's.

"Really, Fara, you can have the guest room at the very least!" Fox protested but Fara cast him a loving look over her shoulder.

"Is that an invitation, tiger?" Fara asked just before they finally came to the kitchen.

Dinner certainly was different compared to yesterday's with Fara in the room. For starters, Katt ate like a civilized creature and showed proper etiquette, Fox was quiet an didn't banter with Katt though he was twice as frazzled, and Krystal actually enjoyed the food after forcing down three or so bites.

"So what brings you to our neighborhood, Fara? Haven't seen you in a dog's age," Katt said with a clear mouth, no food splattering around the table this time.

"Well, after our little date yesterday," Fara began making Krystal's ears erect and fist clench around her fork, "I realized that there was some unfinished business between the two of us and… well… it's kind of hard to explain."

'_Hard to explain!? You still love him, don't you!?'_ Krystal wanted to shout and draw out the fennec's ploy, but she held her own reigns. Fara had every right to want to get back with Fox if that was the case. Who was she to interfere? Especially if Fox wanted to be back with Fara just as much as Fara did with him.

"You see… I… that is… when Fox and I broke up it wasn't exactly on the best of terms. We were arguing a lot and growing very distant so we couldn't communicate like we should. There were so many things I wanted to tell him but couldn't because it seemed like every five minutes we'd start to bicker and then fight and argue!" Fara admitted, both the fennec and the red fox looking down in shame while Katt quietly nodded in silent agreement.

Krystal was as stiff as a board listening to Fara talk about her and Fox's failed relationship. It made her heart leap with joy hearing how dysfunctional it was and ultimately blamed Fara. It almost drove her mad forcing herself mad to not relish in such passive aggressive thoughts as Fara was an amazing person and a hero to the Cerinian nomads.

"So you're here to start over than?" Katt asked, her brash need to know a godsend to the shy vixen.

Fara's jaw clenched and she could no longer look in the direction of the vulpine who was practically sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Well… no, not really- I mean!" Fara gasped when her words had failed to convey her feelings. "Look, I'm not saying anything like that but if it's all right, I would love to hang out with ya'll for a few days and… feel things out."

'_You mean feel Fox out you harlot!'_ Krystal thought as she stabbed her lasagna and forced it through her mouth and throat.

"That sounds fantastic!" Katt purred and looked to Fox with a fiendish look. "We're gonna have _so_ much fun, Fox." The vulpine's ears drooped and his eyes widened. He shook his head while Katt nodded hers and then patted him on the cheek. "Oh yes, _tiger_," Katt giggled, "it's high school all over again!"

Fox looked absolutely inconsolable as Katt excused herself from the table. Krystal wanted to know what exactly Katt meant about that, but knowing what kinds of thoughts that often flew through Lylatian minds, she decided against it.

"Krystal, darling," Fara said, also finished with her meal, "would you mind terribly walking me to rec room? I fear I forgot what floor it's on."

"I don't- …of course, Fara," Krystal agreed despite she herself not knowing exactly where the rec room was. Just as the two vixens left the kitchen, Krystal could have sworn she heard Fox mutter an expletive and then his head hit the table.

As the two women walked down the looming halls of the Great Fox, Krystal was shocked to find Fara wrapping herself around her arm. What sort of game was she playing? Did Fara already assume that she liked Fox? Did she want to assert her dominance and claim over her territory, Fox? Krystal's heart began beating faster, the booms easily picked up on by the fennec's big ears.

"Your heart is beating faster," said Fara, hand stroking the blue fox's forearm. "Is something the matter?"

Krystal shook her head, "Nothing is the matter, Fara."

"Really? Why so tense then?" Fara asked, noting the strong muscles under the blue fur of Krystal's arm were flexing.

"I s-suppose I'm just not used to such bold advances," Krystal half lied.

Fara and Krystal came to the elevator that they both stepped into. Without asking Krystal for the floor, Fara automatically hit the third level and the doors started to close. Once they shut and the elevator, Krystal felt the lift lurch, making her heart jump with it.

"W-Wha-" she began when suddenly Fara rounded on her.

"You like him, don't you?" Fara asked rather bluntly, catching Krystal off guard.

"What? L-Like who?" Krystal stuttered as she slowly backed up but bumped into a corner.

"Don't play games with me, Krystal. I know when someone's eye fucking Fox, I was only with him for four years!"

Krystal's ears drooped and her tail curled up between her legs, "Please, I was not eye… I mean I was not doing _that_."

Fara looked the vixen over, her face blank and not betraying any hint of emotion. Krystal was too afraid to use her powers to look into the smaller woman's mind. There was something about the vixen and her aura that told Krystal not to mess with her. This was a strong and powerful woman, not just with money and influence.

"Fara, please. I beg of you to believe me. Y-You have nothing to fear about me trying to take Fox away from you," Krystal promised, hating herself for submitting so easily when she wanted nothing more than to fight for the vulpine she revered.

The sandy brown fennec cocked an eyebrow, "You think I'm worried about that? That you're going to take him away from me?" The elevator rang with the fennec's laughter, "Oh Krystal! You have absolutely no idea."

Fara lifted a hand to the trembling Cerinian's face, making her flinch. Yet surprisingly the touch was soft and warm, like fine grain sand in the sun. At any moment, Krystal expected to be struck yet no such pain ever came.

"I love Fox, I love him with all my heart but… but it just can never be," Fara sighed as she looked into Krystal's cerulean eyes. "He's too much like his father, and the Lylat needs him. He's a hero, Krystal, and without him out here amongst the stars, we'd be a constant state of danger. I love him, but I can't live this lifestyle. I'm bred for running a commercial empire! He's bred to save planets, kill bad guys, and make me dinner."

Krystal's ears flicked at the echoed words of Katt Monroe.

"S-So w-why are you h-here?" Krystal dared to ask.

Fara sighed, "For a very important reason that I'll thank you very much not to read my mind for. Promise me."

"I promise."

The fennec smiled, "Thank you. Before I let you go though, I have a few… shall we say, terms?"

"Terms? About what?"

"Well for one, if you try your luck with Fox I'll tell you now that if you break his heart, I'll break you," Fara growled and bared her teeth for a split second. "Second, don't you dare try to hog him all to yourself, he's half my and half Katt's property after all. And third, you better share him."

Krystal cocked an eyebrow, "I don't understand. Why are two and three the- YIP!"

Fara's hand suddenly grabbed the vixen right between the legs. Her grip was powerful and commanding yet so nice and pleasurable that Krystal became frozen solid. The next thing she knew, Fara was right in her face.

"I mean, when Fox finally wraps you up in his arms, throws you on the bed, and starts plowing your Cerinian ass into oblivion, you better have the sense to tag me in unless you want it even rougher from me," Fara warned and finished by shoving her tongue down Krystal's throat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Well… that escalated quickly! I bet ya'll were worried that this'd be a Fara vs Krystal story where they fight over who gets to have Fox in the end- WRONG! I'm XxSanitariumxX, bitches! You can't possibly know what I'm planning next… unless you understand the mind of a deluded, fanboy man child! But anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get the next wave of updates out as fast as I can!<strong>_


End file.
